Repugnante Disgusting
by shispas
Summary: "Orihara Izaya se había enamorado, con su peor enemigo, lo que le faltaba..." Shizaya. Fue inspirado por la cancion Digusting por Kesha- La historia fue escrita por Heki564 solo la traduci :D


**Renuncia****: Durarara no fue hecho por mi :( ni la historia yo solo la traduci...fue escrita por mi Amiga Heki564**

* * *

Orihara Izaya estaba metido en un rollo. Apenas podía creer la situación en que se había dejado meter en. Creía que era más inteligente que eso. Él había planeado las rutas de escape para evitar situaciones como éstas y sin embargo allí él estaba...

Orihara Izaya se había enamorado, con su peor enemigo, lo que le faltaba.

Desde el principio no se había dado cuanta de lo que estaba pasando, pero ahora mirando hacia atrás se podía dar cuenta de todas las señales que había ignorado. Ya sea que fueron ignoradas a propósito o no, él no quería saber. Todo lo que necesitaba saber es que estaba atrapado y ahora no hay forma de escapar. Si tan sólo no hubiera sido tan siego.

Debería haber sé dando cuenta que las cosas estaban complicadas, una vez que comenzaron a reunirse después de la perseguida. Ellos habían pasado horas y horas cada noche en uno de los apartamentos. Pero el otro se había ido antes que despertara el dueño del apartamento. Izaya había imaginado que estaba bien, siempre y cuando no se quedaba allí después de sus noches íntimas. Una mañana, sin embargo, uno de ellos se había quedado.

Izaya se había sorprendido por permanecer toda la noche y hasta bien entre la mañana. El mismo había creado la regla y se había comprometido a no pasar las mañanas con el otro. Incluso Shizuo había seguido la regla silenciosa, aunque el informante no tenía ni idea porqué. Una vez que la regla se rompió, tendría que haber huido de la relación, sin embargo se quedó. Fue una de esas señales que no se había dando cuenta, ya sea intencionalmente o no, era muy tarde. Decidió quedarse cerca de Shizuo esa noche y pasar una mañana extraña juntos.

Pero pronto las mañanas eran menos extrañas y pasaban el tiempo en los brazos del otro. Estando cómodo era algo que quería evitar, sin embargo, ansiaba esos momentos con Shizuo. Fue otra señal que no había visto. Poco a poco fue convertirse en un de esos amantes necesitados y Orihara Izaya no era una persona necesitada. La idea de ser una persona necesitada el disgustaba, pero aún así se quedó.

Ahora se encontraban en el restaurante Ruso de Sushi, no era una sita, por si querían saberlo. Solo resulto ser que estaban comiendo en la misma cabina; juntos. Eso no significa nada y Izaya no entendía porque ellos estaban recibiendo miradas de confusión y preocupación. No, en realidad, si sabia. Fue porque Heiwajima Shizuo y Izaya Orihara estaban sentados juntos y no había máquinas expendedoras o cuchillos en vista. Era muy extraño y todos lo sabían, incluyendo Shizuo y Izaya.

Era demasiado tarde para Izaya, sin embargo. Estaba atrapado por sentimientos que trató de evitar, por una sola persona durante toda su vida. Y a pensar que fue el estúpido protozoo que se enamoró de, en lugar de uno de esos seres humanos que amaba. Se sentía enojado y repugnado con sigo mismo, y sin embargo, fue perdiendo poco a poco la atención de lo que debería estar pasando. Si tan sólo hubiera escuchado las señales. Si sólo había abandonado a Shizuo el momento que las cosas se complicaron.

Ese pensamiento dolía ahora. No podía soportar la idea de vivir sin este monstruo al lado y eso el daba miedo. No tenía idea de qué hacer a continuación y lo dejó sintiéndose como un bebé recién nacido, sin ningún conocimiento del mundo, además de cómo respirar.

Cuando salieron del restaurante empezó a llover. Estaban de bajo de la lluvia un poco antes de que Shizuo abrió el paraguas que había traído cuando sintió que iba a llover. Izaya se había burlado de el y de su "sensación extraña" diciendo que el pronostico era de sol sin muchas nubes. ¡Oh, cómo odiaba estar equivocado!

Shizuo se rió mirando al informante de mal humor mojando se poco a poco antes de ofrecer su paraguas al hombre más pequeño. Izaya se negó al principio, pero Shizuo simplemente rodo sus ojos a la terquedad de Izaya y apretó el hombre más pequeño bajo el paraguas. Izaya se enrojeció y se regañó con rapidez así mismo por haberse puesto rojo. ¿Qué sera lo que le hizo Shizu-chan a él para hacerle actuar como una mucha enamorada?

Shizuo envolvió sus abrazos alrededor de los hombros del informante y lo halo a su lado. Izaya lo miró en se momento, y el rostro del ex-camarero de bar tenía la mirada perdida en la otra dirección, pero todavía podía ver el enrojecimiento de las orejas del rubio. Se sonrió, pensando que el otro era extremadamente lindo cuando hacia eso. Él pensó que podría ser capaz de acostumbrarse a esto, aunque no era lo que había planeado. Después de todo, había aprendido a no planear cuando Shizuo esta involucrado. Ahora creía que tal vez amar a su Shizu-chan podría valer la pena.

Después de un momento, se acurrucó en el calor que Shizuo despedía y disfrutaron el camino de vuelta al apartamento del rubio, planeando disfrutar el resto de su tiempo junto.

Sí, Orihara Izaya se había enamorado de Heiwajima Shizuo, y francamente, no le importaba en lo más mínimo.


End file.
